Tentai Senshi Sun Red
Tong Li Comics | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Young Gangan | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = August 25, 2005 | last = | volumes = 6 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga created by Makoto Kubota. It started serialization on Square Enix's seinen manga magazine Young Gangan on August 25, 2005. An anime adaptation produced by AIC A.S.T.A. aired from October 3, 2008 to March 27, 2009 in Japan. The second season of the anime started airing on October 3, 2009. Each manga chapter and anime episode is referred to as a FIGHT. Plot The story revolves around the Tama River area, based mostly in Kawasaki City Kanagawa where battles are fought between the evil organisation Florsheim and the ally of justice Sun Red. The twist is that Sun Red (referred to most characters familiar with him as simply 'Red') is a rough-talking, violent and rude hero while the villains of Florsheim (led by General Vamp) are for the most part polite, conscientious and easy-going. Despite this, both sides still stay true to their roles, with Florsheim dedicated to destroying Sun Red and taking over the world while Sun Red battles against them. Other evil organisations and heroes are also mentioned from time to time. Each episode is divided into various shorts of varying length. Most of the humour comes from the interactions of the characters, especially the main trio of Sun Red, his girlfriend Kayoko and General Vamp. Kayoko and Vamp, for example, get along very well and she occasionally consults him about housework or cooking. In contrast, she and Sun Red often argue like a long married couple. Characters Main characters ; : : Sun Red is the protagonist of the Tentai Senshi Sun Red, referred by most as 'Red-san' which is a reversal of his name in romāji. Despite being an ally of justice, Red does not come off as being heroic much of the time and comes off rude and violent, as well as impatient and impulsive. In addition, he wears regular clothing even when fighting Florsheim's monsters (generally a t-shirt and shorts). The only signs that show he is a hero is his superhuman strength and the fact he inexplicably wears his helmet all the time. He is somehow able to smoke and eat through the helmet, despite the fact that it covers his entire head. ; : : Kayoko is Sun Red's girlfriend, your usual working woman who has a job at an insurance firm and apparently supports Red financially, though annoyed at him asking her for money. Like Red, she is unafraid to speak her mind and knows that deep down he cares for her deeply. Kayoko gets along very well with General Vamp, and the two often talk. On occasion, she even asks him for advice on housework. Florsheim The are the general antagonists of the series. ; : :General Vamp is the leader of Florsheim's Kawasaki Branch. Though out for world domination, Vamp and his followers tend to be contributing members of society when not attempting to kill Sun Red. ; : :The Combat Goons are Vamp's assistants, particularly #1. ; : Vamp's minions who go after Sun Red while not enjoying their personal time. :; : ::Dolgon is bird kaijin who receives a beating for destroying Red's beef bowl. Dolgon works at a tavern and later in the series begins to have more feminine mannerisms and lipstick on the end of its beak. :; : ::Taiza is a wolf kaijin who speaks in simple repetitive words. During the new moon, he turns into an attractive young man with an IQ of 200. :; : ::Armor Tiger is a tiger kaijin who lives in a dirty apartment and is usually very slovenly. He is the most powerful of Florsheim's members. :; : ::Khamenman is a mummy-themed kaijin who is 4002 years old. He used to live with his younger brother Ant Killer and he owns a red Toyota Vitz. :; : ::Medaleo is a humanoid kaijin with cannons on his back. He usually hangs out with Khamenman and Usacots. :; : ::Geiras is a squid kaijin who can also fly. Because of his ability to fly, he helps Red and Kayoko move into their new apartment. :; : ::Mossky is a mosquito kaijin. He also assisted in Red's and Kayoko's move. :; : ::Dels is a jellyfish kaijin who arrived in Kawasaki as an amorphous blob. :; : ::Gyo is a humanoid kaijin with the ability to remove his hands from his body. He has a mother's boy complex. :; : ::Gamess is a turtle kaijin who often mentors others, such as Gyo and Mukiebi. :; : ::Ant Killer is an ant lion kaijin who is Khamenman's younger brother by only two years and still treats Khamenman as an older brother after 4000 years. An on-again-off-again smoker, he is most often seen with Mogira and Mogera. :; : ::Mogira and Mogera are two mole kaijin who are Ant Killer's assistants. :; : ::Seminga is a cicada kaijin who in the middle of the series undergoes metamorphosis from larva to adult, however he gets stuck in his pupa casing. :; : ::Mukiebi is a shrimp kaijin and resembles a steamed on tail shrimp. He has problems fitting in with other kaijin because he assumes he has a shell (mukiebi is "shelled shrimp" in Japanese) and that he can become an Animal Soldier. :; : ::Ganymede is a crab kaijin who lives in an apartment with poor soundproofing and often complains that he gets very little sleep. :; : ::Gota is an octopus kaijin who is beaten by Red during the mix up with SQN's suit. :; : ::Gurugege is a frog kaijin who operates a blog where he is a critic of various ramen stands throughout Japan. :; : ::Kabirajay is a mold kaijin who unknowingly spreads his spores throughout the Florsheim HQ. :; : A robot that Vamp orders to fight Sun Red, but eventually has to ask Red to put the model together. :; : ::Jalgo is a humanoid kaijin that Vamp has come over from Utah to fight Red. Despite his fierce reputation, he is actually a calm and controlled person who speaks English in a relatively high pitched voice. :; : ::Yorojishi is a lion kaijin who is in a rivalry with Armor Tiger as they are both armored large cat kaijin (Yoroijishi uses samurai armor). :; : ::Night Man is originally a hero and one of Sun Red's juniors. He decides that he does not wish to be a hero anymore and joins Florsheim as Night Owl. ; : Living stuffed toys usually lying around when not sent after Sun Red. Although they are some of Florsheim's top agents, their small size and cuteness often gets in the way of their intentions. :; : :: A stuffed bunny with a bionic eye, feathery wings, and sharp claws. He is serious about being in Florsheim, and is intent on destroying Sun Red. :; : :: A stuffed cat who is often the voice of reason. He is most often seen wearing a fanny pack. His weapon is a spike that comes out of his head. :; : :: A stuffed chick who is more robotic than the others and does not speak. Among his various abilities, he can also transform into a liquid metal. :; : :: A stuffed wolf who has a speech impediment, but transforms into a monstrous wolf in the light of a full moon. Other Florsheim members ; : ; :; : ::Head of the Tokyo Branch and a certified genius with a 150 IQ and a (removable) scissor hand. He performs all actions with utmost sincerity. :; : ::Hengel's right hand man. ; :; : ::Head of the Shizuoka Sub-Branch and Vamp's younger brother. :; : ::Loafer's mentor. :; :; : ::A part-time worker who serves as one of the Shizuoka Sub-Branch's Combat Goons. :; : ::A normal human who lives at the Shizuoka Sub-Branch to save money on rent. ; : :Two Florsheim kaijin who live together. Other heroes ; :; : :Two heroes based in Hokkaidō who come to visit Sun Red. They are extremely tall to where their heads are never in frame. It is revealed that they killed all of the members of their world conquering organization in a drunken bender. ; : :A hero from Nagoya themed after the shachihoko. He used to live with Red and greatly disliked his smoking habit. ; : :A hero from Tottori Prefecture and one of Red's students. When Red accidentally gets SQN's suit from the dry cleaners he tries it on and actually fights crime in it. ; : :Two heroes from Yamaguchi Prefecture and the father and older brother of Night Man (now Night Owl). They come to Kawasaki to support Night Owl's career choice of becoming a Florsheim kaijin. ; :; :A Super Sentai-esque team with a forest motif from Aomori Prefecture. The leader Natural Green is the nephew of the Abisilin brothers and originally was a hero from Hokkaidō who went by the name . After meeting up with Red, they reveal that they are going to move to Canada to fight crime instead of protecting Aomori. Other villains ; :; : ::Devil Eye is the leader of the Devil Eye Army who tries to take the position of world-conquering organization in Kawasaki. :; : ::A Devil Eye member who tries to attack Vamp but is intercepted by Armor Tiger. :; : ::Another Devil Eye member. ; : :A strange green monster that lives in the Kawasaki Florsheim HQ ceiling that sometimes appears out of nowhere and gives some advice or sing a song about Sun Red. ; : :Taremimi is a dog kaijin and former Animal Soldier who mentored Usacots in the past. He now works as a host under the name . ; : :Barapi is a capybara kaijin who is originally hired to be a monster for Red to fight at the advent of the Year of the Rat. He later serves as a Florsheim delivery monster. ; : :Pdora is a pteranodon kaijin who works at day and goes to night school who one day accidentally comes across Vamp. ; : :Horai is an earthworm kaijin from Shimane Prefecture who works at a ramen stand. ; : :Gaima is a kaijin who only appeared in his own little sketches and did not do much of anything. He apparently lives in the same apartment as Sodom and Godorah. Other characters ; : :A taxi driver who complains of the smallest noise made by Armor Tiger. ; : :An old woman who has befriended the Florsheim Kawasaki Branch. ; :; :; : :; : :Crossover characters another manga by Makoto Kubota titled GOGO! Pudding Empire. They come to Earth to visit their dear friend Vamp. Kishou Sentai Weather Three It is revealed that Sun Red was once part of a Sentai team called in which he was known as . After he became the solo hero Sun Red, his teammates went on to find new jobs. ; : : Having the power over rain, Weather Blue fought with Muay Thai. After Weather Three broke up, Blue became a host. ; : :The beer-bellied Weather Yellow hails from Osaka and has the power over lightning, although due to his laziness uses a stun gun in battle. After Weather Three broke up, he took over his family's construction company back in Osaka. ; :A Florsheim Monster that is shown as an opponent for Weather Three in the second season of Sun Red during a flashback. Media Manga Tentai Senshi Sun Red began as a manga series written and drawn by Makoto Kubota and began its serialization in Young Gangan. Currently, six volumes have been published by Flex Comix in Japan, and by Tong Li Comics in Taiwan. Anime Directed by Seiji Kishi, an anime adaptation is being produced by the animation studio AIC A.S.T.A.. The anime series consist of 26 episodes and its first episode aired in Japan on October 3, 2008 to March 27, 2009. It was broadcast on KIDS STATION, TV Kanagawa, and Nico Nico Douga. The second season began airing on October 3, 2009. Theme songs ;Opening theme: :*Lyrics, Composition, & Performance: manzo :*Season 1 : :*Lyrics, Composition, & Performance: manzo :*Season 2 ;Ending theme: :*Lyrics, Composition, & Performance: Kumahachi Morino : :*Lyrics: Nezumi Ro-ri :*Composition: Takaaki Fujioka :*Arrangement: Yatsutaka Mizushima :*Performance: Kumahachi Morino :*Season 2 ;Other songs * **Composition: Kei Takahara **Episode 10's ending theme * **Composition: manzo **Arrangement: Shinji Kakijima **Episode 13's opening theme * **Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, & Performance: Ceiling (Tomomi Kasai) and Little Ceiling (Tomomi Itano) (Originally manzo) **Episode 16's ending theme * **Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, & Performance: Shinji Kakijima **Opening of show within a show * **Lyrics: Yoshiko Higo **Composition: Miyuki Ishimoto **Arrangement: Naozumi Yamamoto **Vocals: Yoko Seri **Chorus: Royal Knights **Kawasaki, Kanagawa, city anthem **Episode 33's ending theme * **Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, & Performance: Shinji Kakijima **Nightman's theme song **Episode 43's ending theme References External links *Official anime website *Official manga website * * *Louis Yamada LIII website Category:Anime of 2008 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Seinen manga ja:天体戦士サンレッド zh:天体战士桑雷德